hellsexfandomcom-20200214-history
Bragas Legends
Bragas Legends is the member of Sacred Legends which is the one of the killers of their enemy party Monarchiya. He is the antagonist of Chess Legends Season 1 and member of Sacred Legends, the one of archenemy of Pala Iot Legends who target to destroy as the master mind. He is the one who destroyed Pala Iot Legends and Tisoy Legends which they are now both dead. He was graduating on MonCast 8 years prior joining his force to the Sacred Legends. He utterly despise the members of Monarchiya who disgrace the chore of himself, he hired Kitanosawa Legends and blackmailing Steve Legends for freedom. And he is one of the responsible of abusing Pala Iot Legends' grave because he did it to him. And his image revealed to be sadness because he hates intelligent people like his teacher, instructor also his parents who must love him. 'As sacred legends' Bragas Legends create his own legends on March 31, 2007 with his two pride to make him improve to hit his opponent in one hit home run sure he is serious as why he motivated. Bragas Legends is prominent, forceful, and active person in whole time. The Chessmaster comes to be selected as the one of the new sacred legends member and he accept so he begin his work. Bragas Legends is studying MonCast to make him star his school as their pride and he commands his fellow students to become SSG President. He meets Kitanosawa Legends and now they are now bestfriend since first year in college. He also conduct his opponent who wants to destroy including Tisoy Legends when he brought his bat as the murder weapon which he slams their head and blast it off. When you see Kitanosawa Legends holding, Bragas Legends prepare that to blast Mante Legends if how strong is he and after that he will able to defeat Mante Legends because he can't strengthen against that after the killing spree. 'Ready to battle' Bragas Legends will apparently made its appearance of Episode 12 to fight because he can withstand against Mante Legends for epic two rounds. Mante Legends reaches the science laboratory to investigate he teleports to the science laboratory floormat hearing people some explosive and release a fog dust. He curiously who he was as the dust remove slowly and reveals himself to him and now he want to battle in two epic round. Mante Legends was in the white while Bragas Legends was in the black because he want to kill the last remaining member of Monarchiya by throwing the ball of softball but Mante Legends shock if he sees bat and he didn't miss it and he just pick the club first, move left and swing it to the front cold air and blam! He did it but Bragas Legends failed to kill him so he can't believe it that the person would do the home run without experiences. Mante Legends was in the black and Bragas Legends was in the white because Mante Legends is now stand and attack him in the game. But Bragas Legends has full of another six pieces and this is very powerful one. Mante Legends try harder but he has find blunder not to Bragas Legends and it was also for him so the opponent lunges to that wrong move path and this is dangerous that some pieces reaches the fortress. However he forgive him because his face was covered by sadness from the past that is he hate those intelligent person like Chessmaster. And now Mante Legends is intelligent enough to summon the substitute pieces it can't be a Phoenix D and checkmated and killed by last hitter. 'Final moment' Mante Legends hits Bragas Legends to the lower abdomen and flies it until fall to death and after his death before he die, Mante Legends wanting to hear his last word. Bragas Legends confessing his crime that he hate all of intelligent person but Mante Legends heal that broken words and said "We are all intelligent! And you are more intelligent than me when we battle." Bragas Legends shock on his lips and tears have been release and thank him to freed and goodbye on this word and from now on, he sleeps and closing his eye and died. 'Sin' After the final move, Kitanosawa Legends was lost in the battle and he make his past to watch starting from here. And that the plan was foiled and decides to kick them in the service that will leads the arrest of Kitanosawa Legends. Let's start from the very first, an anonymous student who sent to him about the appearance of Pala Iot Legends which it is finally reveal when talking each other about his life in scrabble and party. He also spying on Pala Iot Legends mansion without permission without noticing as you can see they have dogs here but he knocked all of them unconcious. After that he finally solve and know all of the important information about him, he sent Kitanosawa Legends to Steve Legends that was imprisoned and paying a bail of jail it is result about Steve Legends leaving the group and create its own party that will leads their biggest mistake. He shouts to the all people of "PALA IYOT" and laughs too heavily that reveals the surname is a big lie. He successfully destroyed Pala Iot Legends meanwhile the destroyed person like Pala Iot Legends wanted to kill himself but Steve Legends stop him but he can't understand so he just needed to kill himself for good and revenge against the MonCast that will lead it to the worst college school in the decade according to Steve Legends about the news. He escape the scene of the crime leaving his two members for vacation, Kitanosawa Legends also leave and he was the one who hid the suicide letter and send it to Liu Pi Legends for protecting it against the intruders. After a year later October 2012, they met up again talking about destroying his corpse and send it to the hell or cremated his soul. But Kitanosawa Legends rejects that offer and he decided to debate it by playing chess.Episode 9 'Personality' Adjaua Legends witness that person who do the coup d'etat against the honor student Pala Iot Legends. He has light skin, lighter than, the brown color and has dyed blond hair but he wears a knit-cap colored blue and it has baseball crest in front. he actually needs them because he was using them to conceal his identity as professional baseball player at the time and takes them off midway through his college study had them on since. Like other students on Bukidnon State University, he dresses mostly casually and sometimes wears outfits with only a little blue. This may be because he is undercover and is trying to blend in to destroy Pala Iot Legends. He wears some colored-blue star gloves during playing baseball and magic chess. First Person: personality and appearances 'References' Category:Legends Category:Antagonists Category:Sacred Legends Category:Deceased Legends Category:Featured Articles